Next Time They Will
by reauvafs
Summary: Sudah waktunya anak tahun ketiga lepas dari masa SMPnya, menyerahkan klub pada juniornya, dan… Mengucapkan selamat tinggal. [Hyotei Graduation]


Next Time They Will...

Character: Hyotei Gakuen

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship

Summary: Sudah waktunya anak tahun ketiga lepas dari masa SMPnya, menyerahkan klub pada juniornya, dan… Mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Author's Note: Entah udah berapa lama fic ini menjamur di laptop. Karena _kembali_ lagi suka PoT, jadi kenapa ga publish aja?

(Mungkin bakal ada _hint_ , mungkin. Tapi fokus ke sini soal _persahabatan_ seharusnya.)

* * *

Tidak biasanya aula Hyotei begitu ramai dipenuhi murid-murid yang duduk di bangku berjajar di tiap baris. Mereka semua anak tahun ketiga yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang biasa dipakai. Yang berbeda dari biasanya adalah mereka sudah tidak lagi murid SMP.

Kau paham maksudnya?

Kelulusan. Sekarang hari kelulusan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka duduk dengan kaku dibarengi dengan perasaan yang bercampur senang dan sedih. Aku pikir, bagaimana bisa mereka tidak senang di hari sepenting ini? Mereka menghabiskan tiga tahun belajar di sini dan akhirnya bisa melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan selanjutnya, SMA. Tapi tentu saja ada perasaan sedih juga.

Di bagian kiri depan, kita dapat melihat Mukahi, murid tahun ketiga yang berambut merah itu. Meskipun ia sering sekali mengeluh tentang sekolah ataupun klub tenisnya, ia sangat menikmati hari-hari yang ia lewati di Hyotei. Bersahabat dengan Shisido dan Akutagawa merupakan kesenangannya yang pertama, yang kedua tentu saja bisa berpasangan dengan Oshitari sebagai pair. Jika ia harus memberikan hal ketiga yang ia sukai di sini, maka itu adalah klub tenisnya.

Klub tenis Hyotei, klub yang memiliki anggota lebih dari 200, klub yang tidak membutuhkan pecundang yang kalah dalam pertandingan. Kedengarannya klub ini terlihat seperti klub yang tidak ada hatinya, ya?

Padahal setengahnya tidak benar.

Memang pelatih sangat keras dalam melatih semua anggota, bahkan saat Shisido kalah melawan Tachibana ia harus meninggalkan posisi regulernya. Ia berusaha keras agar ia dapat mengambil kembali posisi itu, bahkan ia bisa mengalahkan Taki—dan siapa sangka Atobe ikut meyakinkan pelatih untuk memasukkan Shisido kembali ke regular? Apa ia lupa pilosopi klub tenis Hyotei?

Mungkin mereka dijuluki sekolah yang mengutamakan system dan aturan, atau bahkan murid-murid yang berhati es, tapi Mukahi tidak melihat hal seperti itu pada Atobe saat itu.

Tentu ia akan merindukan juniornya, Ootori dan Kabaji. Oh, tunggu, sepertinya kita lupa Hiyoshi?

Yah, ia akan merindukan ketiganya. Ootori yang baik hati, Kabaji yang selalu setia mengikuti Atobe, dan Hiyoshi, juniornya yang paling mengesalkan itu.

 _Tapi meskipun kami sudah lulus, semuanya tidak akan melupakan satu sama lain, kan?,_ pikir Mukahi.

Kedengarannya norak, tapi Mukahi sangat yakin akan kata-katanya itu.

Di sebelah si rambut merah itu, ada anak yang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Matanya tertutup, topi birunya masih menempel lengket di kepalanya. Ia Shisido, anak yang tidak peduli dengan acara kelulusan seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin semuanya segera selesai dan bisa pulang dengan tenang dan berlatih tenis lagi.

Baginya lulus atau tidak, ia tetap Shisido dari Hyotei. Ia tidak ingin repot-repot memilih sekolah lain di luar Hyotei. Tetap bernaung di Hyotei sudah cukup untuknya.

Dari sisinya terlihat tidak ada yang aneh. Tentu Ia akan merindukan masa-masa SMPnya. Apalagi jika mengingat kebersamaannya dengan teman-teman di klub tenisnya itu.

Tapi ia juga memikirkan adik kelas yang menjadi partnernya, Ootori Choutaro. Anak tinggi berambut abu-abu itu memiliki hati yang terlalu baik dan rapuh. Ia mudah terharu pada hal-hal seperti ini. Shisido dapat melihat anak tahun kedua itu dari tempatnya duduk jika ia memutar badannya, Ootori berdiri di bagian belakang. Matanya sembab, mukanya nampak murung, dan pandangannya sering menengok ke bawah.

Terkadang Shisido suka memikirkannya. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka yang tahun ketiga sudah lulus. Tidak ada masalah dengan Kabaji maupun Hiyoshi. Ia yakin Hiyoshi bisa jadi buchou yang baik dan Kabaji akan melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa.

Yang jadi masalah adalah Ootori.

Ia sudah terbiasa bermain doubles. Ia memang punya kemampuan untuk bermain singles, tapi Shisido meragukan anak itu mau bermain singles. Shisido sudah sering melihatnya bermain singles dan potensinya kurang—atau bahkan tidak terlihat.

Anak tahun kedua itu sering berkata dengan nada senang bahwa ia bersyukur bisa berpasangan dengan Shisido, tentu Shisido juga merasa demikian. Tapi jika kondisinya begini, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Ootori?

Sebenarnya bohong kalo Shisido tidak peduli dengan kelulusan ini. Dengan penjelasan tadi saja kita dapat menyimpulkan ada hal yang ia pikir dan cemaskan saat ini.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya Shisido sudah bicara banyak dengan Ootori, sekedar bertanya apa yang akan dilakukan saat Shisido lulus. Ootori menjawab dengan enteng bahwa ia akan melatih servenya lebih kuat lagi dan tentu saja menolong Hiyoshi membawa Hyotei menuju nasional lagi.

Tapi ia tahu anak tahun kedua itu tetap sedih.

 _Kalo semua bisa bersabar setahun saja_ , pikir Shisido. _Kita semua bisa berkumpul lagi di tahun depan, kan?_

Jika tadi Shisido berada di sebelah kanan Mukahi, maka yang ada di sebelah kirinya adalah Oshitari. Orang kansai berkacamata itu menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbicara dengan partnernya karena acara kelulusannya belum juga mulai.

Ia sangat bersyukur, sangat-sangat bersyukur bisa sekolah di Hyotei. Kalo ia tidak pindah ke sini, mungkin ia tidak akan merasa betapa menyenangkannya bermain tenis. Pertandingan pertamanya dengan Atobe yang mengembalikan semangatnya bermain tenis, berpasangannya ia dengan Mukahi, atau bahkan saat Hyotei kalah dua kali melawan Seigaku.

Sebelumnya ia belum yakin apakah akan melanjutkan studi di Hyotei atau pindah ke sekolah lain. Kertas pilihan sekolahnya masih kosong di saat semua orang sudah mengumpulkannya. Tentu jika ia menggunakan hatinya, ia akan memilih Hyotei tanpa ragu seperti teman-temannya.

 _Tapi apa itu pilihan terbaik?_

Ia melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan pergi ke ruang klubnya. Saat menyentuh kenopnya dan membuka pintu, ia dapat melihat…

Mukahi yang sedang bertengkar dengan Shisido, Ootori yang menenangkan keduanya, Akutagawa yang menawarkan pocky ke Kabaji dan anak tahun kedua itu menolak dengan halus, Hiyoshi yang memasang wajah bosan seperti biasa sembari melihat semuanya, dan Atobe yang menghela napas dengan keadaan gaduh di ruangan klub. Saat melihat Oshitari memasuki ruangan, mereka semua menatap pemuda berambut biru itu dan menyapanya.

Pemandangan biasa memang, tapi itu memberikan dampak yang besar bagi Oshitari Yuushi. Teman yang cukup berharga baginya. Alasan yang begitu kuat untuknya membuka lipatan kertas itu dan menuliskan SMA Hyotei di sana.

Ia bersyukur, sangat-sangat bersyukur.

Akutagawa memilih duduk di sebelah Shisido. Wajahnya nampak segar dan ceria, tidak kelihatan seperti dirinya yang biasanya suka tertidur tiba-tiba. Seakan benar-benar menunggu saat seperti ini untuk tiba.

Ia selalu membayangkan musim semi saat sakura berguguran, mereka yang kelas tiga memegang tanda kelulusan mereka, dan yang terakhir tentu saja pita kelulusan yang menempel di dada mereka!

Semua itu menjadi bukti kuat bahwa mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjadi murid SMA. Ia berpikir semakin naik kelas, maka ia akan semakin lebih kuat. Jadilah ia sangat menunggu kelulusan dengan senang.

Seperti yang lain, ia akan sangat merindukan juniornya. Entah itu Kabaji yang selalu membangunkan dan mengangkutnya saat latihan atau pertandingan akan segera dimulai, atau Ootori yang mengkhawatirkan kesehatan dirinya dan selalu menawarkan makanannya tanpa segan-segan, atau Hiyoshi yang selalu ia panggil 'HiyoC' dan mengerjainya dengan Mukahi.

Jangan lupa juga dengan anak tahun ketiga. Ia tidak tahu pasti apakah Oshitari memilih bersekolah di SMA Hyotei atau Atobe bersekolah di inggris . Jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang hilang, Akutagawa merasa bahwa itu tidak akan seperti dulu lagi.

Kalo bisa, ia sangat berharap semuanya dapat berkumpul lagi, kali ini di jenjang SMA, di Hyotei. Bermain tenis bersama lagi, mencapai nasional bersama lagi, dan kali ini bisa menang melawan Seigaku.

Ia masih ingin melawan Atobe, masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bertiga dengan Shisido dan Mukahi, masih ingin pergi bersama semua anggota regular, dan lain sebagainya.

Dan di dalam hatinya ia terus berharap bahwa mereka semua bisa berkumpul lagi.

 _Pasti bisa, kan?_

Sebagai ketua osis, Atobe tidak dapat duduk di dekat teman-temannya itu. Ia duduk di bagian depan paling tengah di barisan para siswa. Pandangannya lurus ke arah depan, sang kepala sekolah baru saja menaiki podium dan mulai berpidato.

Setengah pikirannya mendengarkan ucapan orang di depannya itu, dan setengahnya lagi berlarian entah ke mana.

Tenis? Klub? Reguler Hyotei? Turnamen Nasional? Buchou? Inggris?

Rentetan pertanyaan itu bisa dikaitkan dengan yang pertama ditanyakan. Tapi tidak dengan pertanyaan 'inggris'.

Atobe tahu betul apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah lulus dari Hyotei. Kedua orang tuanya dan bahkan Michael juga sudah mengingatkannya bahwa ia harus segera kembali ke inggris dan melanjutkan studinya di sana. Atobe tidak ada niatan untuk menolak, tapi juga tidak ada niatan untuk menerima.

Sebagai penerus keluarga Atobe, sudah keharusan baginya untuk menimba ilmu di tempat yang lebih dari sebuah sekolah di Jepang. Kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, ia memang dulunya sudah tinggal di inggris, jadi bisa dibilang ini hanya akan menjadi kepulangannya ke rumah dulunya.

Tapi ada yang aneh pada Atobe. Ia yang biasanya tersenyum pede dan yakin akan segala sesuatu, kini terdiam dengan penuh keraguan.

Tentu ia ingin terbang lebih tinggi lagi, menjadi pemain tenis yang lebih kuat lagi di inggris, dan mengalahkan orang-orang yang dianggapnya kuat, seperti bocah—yang ia segan untuk akui kuat—tahun pertama dari Seigaku itu.

Tapi ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan _mereka_.

Mereka?

Ya. Para regular Hyotei. Orang-orang yang aneh yang sering menentang aturan Atobe namun tetap mengikutinya dari belakang. Orang-orang yang mempercayainya. Orang-orang yang ia anggap paling penting saat ini.

Mungkin mereka semua memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA Hyotei dan melanjutkan tenis di sana. Mukahi pasti berpasangan dengan Oshitari lagi, Jirou akan terus memperkuat permainan volleynya dan mungkin Shisido akan bermain singles? Entahlah. Atobe ragu anak itu mau berpasangan dengan orang lain selain Ootori.

Ia sudah menyuruh Kabaji untuk mengawasi dan menolong Ootori dan Hiyoshi. Anak tahun kedua itu menurut dan menjawabnya dengan 'usu' seperti biasanya. Tanpa kekuatan insightnya yang terkenal itu, ia bisa tahu Kabaji agak sedih. Jadilah ia menepuk pundak Kabaji pelan dan mengatakan bahwa Kabaji adalah orang yang paling ia percayai soal ini.

Yang belum ia lakukan hanyalah mengadakan acara untuk menyerahkan singgasana pada Hiyoshi.

 _Ah, anak itu._

Sebelumnya pernah ada pembicaraan mengenai siapa penerus selanjutnya. Hiyoshi tentu menjadi kandidat terkuat mengingat ia memang sudah berambisi menjadi buchou dan mengalahkan Atobe, namun Atobe juga menyarankan Ootori yang berhati lembut sebagai kandidat kedua. Beberapa memilih Hiyoshi, dan sisanya memilih Ootori.

Jika ia harus memilih, maka Atobe akan memilih Hiyoshi. Anak itu sudah banyak berkembang dua tahun ini, bahkan ia sudah mengalahkan kelemahannya yang ia benci selama ini. Yang Hiyoshi perlu lakukan adalah menjaga kursinya agar tidak direbut orang lain.

"—Sekarang kita akan ke acara selanjutnya, pidato dari ketua osis, Atobe Keigo."

Lamunan Atobe terhenti, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah pelan ke atas podium. Tangannya menyentuh mic dan pidato pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu, kupikir Atobe akan melakukan sesuatu yang mencolok saat membacakan pidato!" Mukahi menyenderkan bahunya ke kursi tempatnya duduk. Duduk tegak memang bukan kebiasannya.

Shisido menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hari ini dia memang aneh." Ia melihat buchounya itu turun dari podium dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dari kejauhan, Shisido sudah bisa memastikan bahwa temannya itu juga mempunyai banyak pikiran, sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Atobe pasti juga khawatir!" Akutagawa menimpali. Suaranya nampak bersemangat, sangat kontras dengan ucapannya. "Semuanya juga memikirkan hal yang sama, kan? Tentang sekolah ini, tentang klub tenis Hyotei."

Ketiga orang yang duduk di sebelah kirinya membelalakan matanya. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Seorang Akutagawa, mengatakan hal yang sangat dalam maknanya, secara tiba-tiba?

Tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Pikiran mereka semua tertuju pada kenangan selama ini.

"Ya," Senyum terpasang di wajah Oshitari dengan lembutnya. "Aku juga memikirkan itu."

"Tentu saja!" Mukahi dan Shisido merespon bersamaan.

Akutagawa tertawa kecil melihat ketiga temannya itu dan kemudian berucap. "Tapi kira-kira gimana dan apa yang dipikirkan ketiganya, ya?"

"—Sekarang saatnya anak tahun kedua menyematkan pita kelulusan kepada anak kelas tiga." Pembawa acara akhirnya telah membawa acara ini ke penghujungnya.

Dalam sekejap semua murid kelas tiga berdiri dan berkumpul di depan sedangkan anak tahun kedua berjalan beriringan dengan rapih menuju bagian depan sembari memegang pita kelulusan.

Satu demi satu dari mereka menyematkan pita tersebut ke seragam seniornya dan membubarkan diri. Tapi tidak jarang ada beberapa yang mengobrol sebentar dengan seniornya, sekedar mengucapkan selamat dan sebagainya.

Sedari tadi Ootori melangkah pelan. Badannya gemetar, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Di tangannya terdapat pita biru dengan tulisan Shisido Ryo di bagian tengahnya. Orang dengan nama tersebut sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan sekarang.

 _Aku pasti bisa_ , yakinnya dalam hati. _Aku cukup menyematkan pita ini pada Shisido-san dan mengucapkan selamat._

Saat ia benar-benar sudah berada di depan seniornya itu, entah kenapa pandangannya menjadi buram. Air mata seakan sudah menganak di pinggiran matanya. Ia tidak bisa memandang Shisido dengan jelas.

Ia menyematkan pita itu pada Shishido. Tidak ada ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu khawatir dan… Sedih?

Wajahnya yang semula mengarah ke bawah kini sedikit demi sedikit ke atas dan menatap senior bertopi birunya itu. _Aku pasti bisa_ , yakinnya sekali lagi sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Se…Selamat atas kelulusannya, Shisido-san." Ucapnya mantap. Senyum ikhlas terpancar dari wajahnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang sudah tidak kuat lagi dibendungnya. "Aku… Aku pasti akan jadi lebih kuat, jadi Shisido-san tenang saja!"

Shisido nampak terkejut dengan ucapan yang terlontar darinya. Dengan refleks, tangannya menyentuh kepala juniornya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Heh, aku juga berharap begitu. Dengan ada kau, Wakashi, dan Kabaji, Hyotei pasti akan menjadi kuat. Aku yakin."

Anak berambut abu-abu itu menatap wajah seniornya yang bercampur antara sedih dan terharu. Senyumnya semakin melebar. "Iya!" Ia menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Oi oi, dramatis banget." Ejek Mukahi sembari mendorong sikut Shisido. Anak yang sedang menyematkan pita padanya menjadi kesulitan memasangnya. "Kaya pasangan yang terpisahkan seribu tahun cahaya."

Muka Shisido langsung memerah saat mendengarnya, dengan cepat ia menarik topinya ke bawah dan membalikkan wajahnya. "Berisik." Oshitari dan Akutagawa tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Ootori juga cukup malu, tapi ia juga ikut tertawa melihat seniornya yang seperti itu.

Tidak berapa lama setelahnya, Kabaji menghampiri mereka berlima dan menyematkan pita kelulusan di seragam Akutagawa. Semua sudah menduga Kabaji hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun saat menyematkannya.

Tetapi ternyata…

"Selamat… Atas… Kelulusannya… Akutagawa-san… Semoga kau… Bisa… Lebih… Terjaga saat SMA nanti…"

Kali ini giliran Akutagawa yang terkejut. Tidak ada yang menyangka Kabaji akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi karena Akutagawa bukan orang yang pemalu seperti Shisido, ia langsung memegang kedua pundak Kabaji dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau juga, Kabaji. Kau harus lebih banyak berekspresi dan berbicara! Kau baik, sama seperti Ootori, cukup perbanyak bicara saja!"

Kabaji membalas kata-katanya dengan ucapan favoritnya 'usu'. Dan dari kejauhan terdengar orang memanggil anak bertubuh besar itu dengan suara lantang. Langkah kakinya semakin mendekati para regular yang berkumpul di sana.

"Atobe!" Teriak Akutagawa sembari melambaikan tangan pada Atobe. Sang kapten terus mempercepat langkahnya menuju mereka semua.

Oshitari baru saja mengucapkan terima kasih pada anak perempuan yang menyematkan pita padanya. Ia melirik Atobe yang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah sedikit menggerutu.

"Kenapa, Atobe?" Tanya Oshitari pelan. "Di hari seperti ini malah memasang wajah begitu."

Atobe melirik semua temannya. Mereka telah selesai disematkan pita oleh anak tahun kedua. Ia juga menyadari bahwa ada Ootori di sini.

"Sudah hampir semua anak kelas tiga disematkan pita kelulusan." Atobe menyilangkan tangannya. "dan Ore-sama belum juga mendapat pita itu."

Mukahi tersenyum menyeringai. "Mungkin kau belum lulus, Atobe." Shisido dan Akutagawa tertawa setelahnya dan mendapat tatapan kesal dari buchounya itu.

Oshitari mengawasi keadaan sekitar, beberapa anak tahun kedua sudah membubarkan diri dan sisanya masih mengobrol dengan senior seperti Ootori dan Kabaji.

 _Tunggu, ada yang kurang._

"Hiyoshi ke mana?" Pertanyaan Oshitari mengarah pada dua anak tahun kedua yang ada di depannya.

Akutagawa menimpali. "Iya, ya. Hiyoshi tidak kelihatan daritadi. Biasanya Ootori bersamanya, kan?"

Ootori baru menyadari hal itu. Pikirannya sedaritadi mengarah pada perpisahan dengan para senior sehingga ia melupakan temannya yang satu itu. "A-aku juga tidak tahu di mana ia."

Tanpa ada yang menyadari kedatangannya, Taki menyentuh punggung Ootori. "Sepertinya ia di ruang musik?"

Semuanya memandang mantan regular itu dengan kebingungan. Tanpa memberi pertanyaan, Taki kembali memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Oshitari. "Aku melihatnya pergi tadi. Saat kutanya teman di sebelahnya tadi anak itu izin pergi sebentar."

"Dan kenapa ruang musik?" Tanya Shisido curiga.

"Karena kemarin ia meminjam kunci ruang musik dari pelatih?" Jawaban Taki terlihat seperti pertanyaan. "Semua anak kelas dua mendapat jatah menyematkan pita ke anak tahun ketiga, kan? Aku rasa Hiyoshi belum memberikannya. Jadi ada kemungkinan yang seharusnya menyematkan pita kelulusanmu adalah Hiyoshi, Atobe."

Atobe mengelus keningnya perlahan. "Dasar anak itu…"

Ruang musik memang ruangan favorit Hiyoshi. Ia memang terkenal tidak suka pelajaran musik, tetapi itu bukan berarti ia membenci musik sepenuhnya. Ia suka ketenangan, dan beberapa musik dapat memberikan ketenangan bagi pendengarnya.

Di tangan kanannnya ia masih menggenggam pita biru bertuliskan nama Atobe Keigo. Ia menyesali saat pembagian pita ia mendapat nama itu.

 _Dari semua orang kenapa harus dia?_

Ia tahu cepat atau lambat buchounya itu akan menyadari tidak ada yang menyematkan pitanya dan mencari orang yang bersangkutan. Tapi entahlah, Hiyoshi tidak berniat menyematkan pita itu. Terlebih padanya.

Rasanya waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, Hiyoshi masih merasa bahwa kekalahan mereka di turnamen nasional baru saja terjadi. Ia ingat ia masih berlatih dengan sangat keras setelahnya. Kekalahan saat itu bukan berarti menyurutkan niatnya untuk mengalahkan Atobe.

Hanya saja waktu tidak mau menunggu Hiyoshi untuk mengalahkannya. Dari yang tadinya musim gugur hingga sakura bermekaran seperti sekarang, ia masih belum bisa mengalahkan buchounya itu. Mungkin sekarang ia bisa mengembalikan Tanhausser serve milik Atobe yang diklaim susah dikembalikan, tapi tetap saja itu tidak membuktikan bahwa ia sudah bisa mengalahkannya.

Ia tahu ia akan menjadi kapten di tahun ini, tapi ia tidak merasa puas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya yang tidak bisa ia prediksi.

Dan ia tahu sumber dari ketidakpuasan itu.

Atobe.

Ia duduk di bangku dekat piano, pandangannya menerawang ke arah luar jendela. Jika ia menjadi buchou, apakah ia bisa melampaui Atobe?

Selama ini ia sering mengatakan dengan berani bahwa saat ia menjadi buchou, ia pasti akan membuat Hyotei lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan pasti akan membawa kemenangan—kejuaraan nasional—yang tidak bisa digapai Atobe tahun ini.

 _Tapi apa ia sepenuhnya yakin?_

Tidak, tidak juga. Semua orang tentu berambisi seperti itu. Tapi ada kalanya mereka merasa tak yakin. Begitupun Hiyoshi.

Mungkin ia harus mencarikan Ootori partner baru yang cocok dengannya dan mungkin ia harus mengajari Kabaji teknik yang lebih dari sekedar meniru gaya permainan orang lain. Mungkin juga ia harus lebih ketat dalam menyeleksi calon anggota regular.

"—Bisa tidak, ya?" Tanyanya pada tak seorangpun sembari menutup matanya. Ia begitu menikmati kesunyian di sini.

"Kalau kau pasti bisa."

Hiyoshi melompat terkejut kala mendengar ada jawaban dari sesuatu—seseorang. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sumber suara yang berdiri di pintu ruang music. Perlahan orang itu masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu itu.

Orang itu kini berdiri di depan Hiyoshi. Rambut silver itu, senyum sinis itu, dan wujud yang seantero sekolah ini tahu ia siapa. Orang yang Hiyoshi ingin kalahkan sejak dulu.

"Atobe-san."

"Kau membuatku repot. Kalau kau mendapat tugas lakukanlah tugasmu, baru kau bisa pergi ke manapun." Atobe menatap anak tahun kedua itu dengan sengit.

Hiyoshi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, seakan tidak mempedulikan keluhan Atobe. "Apa jadi buchou itu berat?"

"Jelas." Atobe menjawabnya dengan pasti. "Kau harus menyeleksi dan memahami semua kemampuan anggota klub dan menentukan mana yang berhak menjadi anggota regular." Ia ikut menatap ke arah yang dilihat anak tahun kedua itu. Ternyata yang ia lihat daritadi hanyalah angin yang menyapu pepohonan pelan di luar jendela.

Hiyoshi mengepalkan tangan kirinya dengan kuat. Wajahnya agak menunduk ke bawah. "Bagaimana caranya meyakinkan yang lain kalo kau adalah buchou?"

Atobe tersenyum mengejek, ia merasa pertanyaan itu adalah hal terbodoh yang ditanyakan padanya."Tentu saja dengan menjadi yang teratas." Tangan kanannya mengibas poninya pelan. "Di Hyotei yang di ataslah yang akan menjadi raja. Kau ta—"

"Tapi aku belum bisa mengambil mahkota itu." Hiyoshi memotong ucapannya. "Mahkota yang menempel pada raja." Jelasnya lagi.

Atobe merasa kesal dengan sikap anak ini. Hiyoshi memang anak yang pantang menyerah, memiliki pendirian yang kuat, dan selalu berlatih dengan rajin. Tapi terkadang ia menjadi ragu di detik-detik terakhir. Merasa tidak yakin pada diri sendiri merupakan kesalahan fatalnya.

Tangan Atobe meraih rambut anak itu dan mengacaknya perlahan. "Masih ada banyak kesempatan." Anak yang lebih muda darinya itu melebarkan matanya. Ia cukup terkejut. "Kau ingat saat pertandingan di kamp u-17? Kau sudah melewati batasmu dan menjadi lebih kuat. Aku sudah melihat potensimu."

"Tapi…"

"Aku tidak mungkin memilih penerus klub tenis Hyotei sembarangan. Aku sudah mengawasi perkembanganmu. Dan aku yakin kau bisa membawa Hyotei menuju kemenangan."

Hiyoshi tidak tahu harus melanjutkan apa. Tubuhnya kaku dan wajahnya memerah. Hanya sentuhan dan ucapan Atobe sudah sukses membuat kekesalan yang semula berkecamuk hilang seketika.

"Kau bisa melawanku kapan saja. Meskipun aku sudah lulus bukan berarti kau sudah gagal menuntaskan gekokujoumu 'kan, ahn?"

 _Ah…_

 _Ia benar._

"Kau memang belum bisa mengalahkanku sekarang. Tapi mungkin suatu saat bisa. Yah, meski itu masih dipertanyakan bisa atau tidaknya." Atobe melepas tangannya perlahan dari kepala Hiyoshi.

"Tapi kau akan pergi." Hiyoshi memotongnya. Ia kaget dengan ucapan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Hyotei tidak akan berubah meskipun salah satunya pergi, kan? Aku pasti kembali ke Hyotei. Jadi tenang saja."

Memang terlihat seperti kalimat biasa, tapi bagi Hiyoshi kata-kata itu memberikan rasa tenang padanya. Perasaan nyaman.

Hiyoshi mengerutkan bibirnya sedikit, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang selalu serius itu. Perlahan tangannya bergerak dan menyematkan pita kelulusan pada Atobe. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara kecil, tidak begitu kedengaran. Tapi Atobe dapat mendengar 'gekokujou' di sela-sela ucapannya.

Setelah pita itu benar-benar sudah menempel di seragamnya, Hiyoshi kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku pasti jadi buchou yang dapat membawa Hyotei pada kejuaraan nasional dan mengalahkanmu."

Setelah pita tersebut sudah benar-benar terpasang, Atobe memutar badannya dan beranjak pergi. "Silahkan saja. Aku akan terus menunggu."

Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruang musik itu, ia dapat mendengar Hiyoshi menggumamkan 'selamat atas kelulusan' dengan suara kecil. Anak itu seperti tidak ingin seniornya mendengarnya berkata begitu namun sayangnya pendengaran Atobe cukup bagus.

"Katakan terus terang saja kenapa, sih?" Atobe berhenti sejenak dan menahan pintunya supaya tidak menutup. "Ayo, kita berkumpul dengan yang lain sekarang."

Atobe melanjutkan langkahnya dan Hiyoshi yang awalnya enggan untuk mengikuti akhirnya mengejar sosok buchounya itu.

 _Masih banyak kesempatan._

Saat Hiyoshi menjadi buchou, saat Atobe kembali dari inggris, atau semuanya berkumpul lagi di SMA. Mereka semua masih bisa bertemu lagi, dan mungkin pada saat itu…

Apa yang diharapkan oleh mereka semua akan terjadi.

End


End file.
